Falling
by Deleted Account 1317
Summary: In 19th century London, Duchess Lena Oxton and assassin Widowmaker meet for the first time. Hating and loving each other, they fight their ways through the world's crimes as enemies and partners. But to where does the hero head, her path interlocked with that of a murderer? A WidowTracer crime fiction rated M for sexuality and violence.
1. Chapter 1

1

Lena fell.

Looking above between the gaps of two buildings, the night sky was clear and beautiful. The only thing on her mind was that; how it was so beautiful.

Silently, Lena accepted her death.

Then impact, and her vision cleared.

She was suspended in air, held by a person. A whiff of her fragrance swept over her, sweet and sensual.

Widowmaker leaned in, looked down at Lena.

And her worst foe said,

"I saved it; your life is now mine."

x

It doesn't matter what you have or who you are; morning sucks, or at least it sucked for Lena Oxton, or her other name, Duchess of Westminster. She loathed mornings and all that followed from it; unfunctioning brain, sick stomach, low blood pressure, and today was no exception.

"Lady Lena!" yelled her maid as she knocked on the door. "Your breakfast is getting cold!"

"Five more minutes..." Lena groaned into her pillow.

"It's been twenty minutes already!"

"Alright alright... I'll..."

"Lady Lena!"

Five minutes later she finally made it to the breakfast table. Sitting on the edge of a needlessly long and needlessly grand table, Lena mindlessly stirred her coffee and took a sip, hoping her mind would wake up sooner today.

"Here you are, my lady." Her only maid said as she laid down her breakfast in front of her.

"Thanks, Emily." Lena mumbled, before reaching for her fork.

As she shoved eggs and bacon down her throat, Lena reached for her newspaper, but before she could touch it Emily brought her second cup of coffee. News could wait. Coffee was the ultimatum in the morning.

"How long have you been awake last night?" Emily asked.

"Uhm... three in the morning."

Lena sipped her coffee, and decided to add more sugar.

"...Lady Lena."

"I know, I know. Don't stay up too late, no matter whatever's going on."

Lena sighed and emptied her cup, and filled it again from the pot.

"Any progress on the current case?"

"...I'd rather not get to the specifics, but yeah."

The specifics involved how it was found out that instead of being killed by a robber, the victim had been beaten to death by one of the family members. Not something to mention on the breakfast table.

"...Lady."

"Emily, don't."

They had gone through this argument before, and Lena knew what Emily would have said if she hadn't stopped her.

Could you please stop chasing criminals.

As last of the family member to carry on the Oxton heritage, Lena did not need a job to support herself. Although her activities in fighting crime has never brought her money, even costed her a few times, she had no intention of stopping at any cost.

Lena looked at the newspaper to avoid Emily's eyes. Same old boring stuff. Queen Victoria had made a speech, London had the worst weather again, the prime minister had done something stupid but not fatally stupid, there was a new car model, and...

Lena's eyes, which had been glazing over the words, stopped at what she saw.

'French Politician Assassinated' the title read.

Lena quickly read through the article; the politician have been killed in public, however the precise method was not mentioned in the article.

"I need to see Kate."

Lena said briskly before leaving house.

x

Once, there had been an organization named Overwatch. It was the first ever military organization the world has grouped together, and together they fought for peace, against crimes, terrorists, and wars.

Lena had been one of the founding members. As the most wealthy nobility of the kingdom of Britain, she had finally found a cause to contribute to after a life of nothing, of being put up as a doll for the heritage. Finally, she had found a passion to devote herself to.

And then Overwatch was shut down. Because of reasons Lena only half-knew.

For some time after that, Lena lived with nothing to do.

It was not long until she began to contact every police officer she knew. Only one of them saw to her cause, and established partnership. That person was Captain Kate Irving of Scotland Yard, the one who she was meeting right now.

Kate was a tall blonde woman who wore her long hair in a ponytail, and looked at Lena out of thin-framed glasses.

After exchanging mild pleasantries, they got straight to the point, as both of them liked.

"There hasn't been a new find in the Harvy murder."

"That's not what I called you for."

Kate raised her brows. Lena pulled out a handful of newspaper clips.

"I want you to tell me about the person behind all these assassinations."

"What makes you think it's the same person?"

Kate was cool and collected, the way she always was. Sometimes it irritated Lena.

"They're always the same; a major personnel has been assassinated, but no reference to what really happened. No description of the culprit, the method, anything. Don't tell me these are just coincidences."

Lena said in a lowered voice, and Kate nodded.

"Indeed you are right."

Kate sipped her coffee before continuing.

"But I am not authorized to give you all information I know. Only some. Three."

"Three?"

Kate nodded and raised a finger.

"First, she's member of the Talon. A high-classed member at that."

Lena's eyes widened. Kate raised another finger.

"Second, she is a sniper. Evidence suggests she has succeeded in sniping over distance of two kilometers."

The world record was held at 1271 meters.

"Third, her codename. It's the Widowmaker."

Kate sipped her coffee.

"That's all."

"...What's going on, Kate." Lena asked, her voice low. "The Talon? But... but they had been gone, right? Gone with the Overwatch."

Talon, the greatest criminal organization in this world. What Lena knew was that they and Overwatch warred, and both had gone down.

"They're back. Now you understand why the information had not leaked to the press?"

"...Yeah."

It would seriously freak out too much people at the same time.

"Here."

With that, Kate pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to Lena. It was a photograph, a bad one, very blurry. However she still met eyes with the one in the photograph, and for a fleeting instant, Lena felt a shiver down her back.

It was a strange shiver, not cold, instead, hot, almost.

After exchanging a little more information on recent crimes, or to put in other words, after asking if there were other cases she could participate on, Lena made to leave Kate's office when Kate stopped her.

"Duchess Oxton."

Lena had asked her to call her just Lena. Kate had never obliged.

"Yes?"

"Would you be interested in being a bodyguard?"

"...Tell me more."

x

Two evening later, Lena was standing above the tall buildings of London. The sun was just setting, painting everything orange.

In front of her vision was a platform, and on it, a person was giving speech. The person was one of the leading figures in ecology movement.

"Details are confidential, but we suspect he might be Widowmaker's next target. He's planning to give a speech at 17 o'clock in public space. We told him against it, but..."

Kate said, as she showed Lena the pictures and physical information of her would-be-client.

"We're planning on preparing maximum security, but Widowmaker is known for having success even in such situations. That's why I'd like you to be on the scene."

"You want a gifted... because you suspect she's one too."

"Precisely."

Gifted, empowered, or freaks. There's no set word for what a number of people in this world were.

Limited to her own body, Lena was capable of warping time. This was an ability impossible to describe even by contemporary science, and all other people with such abilities were called so.

Lena checked her weapons, a set of daggers, and felt relief from the weight it provided. She had literally gone through hell with the pair in her hands.

And Lena started her watch.

Being on a watch was one of the most nerve-wrecking thing a person can experience. One almost starts wishing the crime will just happen so that further watching will be unnecessary.

A minute passed that way. Then two. Then several. Nothing happening except the speech going on, and on, and─

What Lena saw was just the tiniest flash. It could have been anything. Any flicker of light.

Her instincts told her otherwise.

Lena flew.

Across the sky, she became a blue dash, her existence merging with time itself. She ran above the buildings, drew her daggers, and flung herself downward.

And it was how the two of them first met.

One, dropping down. Other, looking above.

Their eyes, gold and gold, met for the first time, and for a moment shorter than an instant, everything became meaningless.

Meaningless under her beauty.

Widowmaker was a tall, feline woman, her eyes, sharp and predatory, her defining trait, seemed to pierce into Lena's heart and see everything inside. And in her gaze, Lena was trapped as surely as fox gets trapped by a huntress.

Then the moment broke, and Lena put her dagger in front of the barrel of the sniping rifle Widowmaker held, a sleek beauty, and deflected the bullet that had been fired.

Lena went back in time to kill the recoil, and at the next moment, jumped inside the room through the window, taking a stance with both daggers poised and ready to strike.

"Who are you?" Lena said, and Widowmaker, with daggers pointed at her, smiled.

Deceitfully, playfully.

"I'm known as Widowmaker."

She spoke, and her voice seemed to crawl around Lena, wrapping her up before entering her ear.

"It's a pleasure to meet the famed Duchess Oxton... however I'm afraid I don't have time for idleness right now. Could we pass that to later tonight?"

"No. You're suspected for being behind multiple assassinations across the world. I want you to come with me to the police."

"I'm afraid I cannot. Right now, I have to kill."

She said that with a smirk, and brought her hand around the hilt of the rapier she wore.

Lena moved lightning fast, closing the distance between them and raising her dagger to Widowmaker's throat. But this time, her dagger was the one that was blocked. Widowmaker's rapier was drawn in the same tiny piece of time Lena used to move, and had parried her. Lena withdrew, and lashed out again, but met with the same conclusion; both her daggers blocked perfectly.

Holy heavens, Lena thought to herself, as sweat broke out, her sword was more than good. She was godly.

"I have good eyes." Widowmaker said, that smirk still on her face, and Lena realized that she had been toying with her.

We'll see if you can keep that up, Lena thought as she moved behind her, and struck. This time there was no toying. Widowmaker's rapier managed to parry, but it was almost touching her own skin.

"So the rumours were true. You really are one of us." Widowmaker said.

"One of... so you too?"

"I have good eyes."

And Lena saw that Widowmaker's eyes were faintly glowing in the dark. That she had been gifted with some sort of vision enhancement ability, Lena was certain, but the details were unknown.

Lena blinked again, this time to Widowmaker's left, and once again struck. For the first time Widowmaker came to offensive, and reflected a strike back, leaving a slight scratch on Lena's cheek that she removed by going back in time.

For the first time, Widowmaker showed a surprised expression when she saw that Lena's wound was gone.

"That must be very useful." She said as she made to maim Lena.

"Not really. You can't use it without people getting suspicious." Lena said as she dodged a blow that would have cut her right arm off, held down her rapier by one dagger while striking with another. A few strands of Widowmaker's hair fell as she turned her body sharply away.

Dagger clashed against rapier. Lena's impossible movements were tracked completely by Widowmaker's eyes.

They fought, moving and changing space as they did. Rapier sweeping over a desk, jumping over a chair, dodging by the railing, and gradually they went up the stairs, one by one, until they came to the roof, on which they fought freely now that they had more space.

After exchanging blows after blows, Widowmaker jumped over to another building. Lena immediately followed, and again their swords shone, catching the dusk on their blades.

Once more Widowmaker jumped over, and again Lena made to follow, only to realize in mid flight that the gap was greater than any human could possibly make. Her startled eyes saw Widowmaker swinging across using a sort of hook.

But she can't get away with that, Lena thought, she would have to─

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Widowmaker raise her sniping rifle. Lena realized that unlike her, Widowmaker did not necessarily have to triumph over Lena; she just had to kill, and it was her victory.

Lena threw her dagger. Her aim was accurate, and it headed straight to Widowmaker's rifle, breaking the scope.

Got ya, Lena thought as she fell, there was no way she could snipe a person in this distance now. She'll just get back and─

And Lena realized she was still falling.

What!? She thought as panic started to settle in. Go back, go back in time! She screamed at herself, but her body was moving none.

And she saw Widowmaker pull the trigger.

She was smiling.

In that moment Lena knew that the man she was guarding was dead.

And she also knew that she was not going to stop falling.

Then impact, and her vision cleared.

She was suspended in air, held by Widowmaker. A whiff of her fragrance swept over her, sweet and sensual.

Widowmaker leaned in, looked down at Lena.

And her foe whispered into her ear,

"I saved it; your life is now mine."

Then Widowmaker's lips were on her own, and everything disappeared in sweetness.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"So she escaped." Kate said, as she took notes. "Anything notable?"

"She succeeded in shooting a person a kilometer and half away... without her scope."

"That's impressive. So you believe she's another gifted?"

"...Yeah."

"...Duchess Oxton?"

"Yeah?"

"You seem... flushed. Are you wounded?"

Lena started to say something, and swallowed.

"...No. I'm not wounded."

Physically, she added in her head. Kate frowned, then decided not to say anything.

After giving Kate as much info as she could, Lena left the police, her mind clustered.

It was like a melody that kept on coming back. Every time her thoughts wondered away, a vivid flash would come.

Of their lips meeting.

She remembered how sweet it was, how it sent sparks down her spine. She would remember her scent, her touch, her body, and each time she did, a shiver, so hot it was almost cold, would shake her from inside, spreading in her body, circling her, and gathering in her lower abdomen.

And Lena was abhorred.

She had seen Widowmaker kill, no, more than that, she had felt it; the death that clung to her.

And she was being aroused.

Lena returned home, shivering in the coach the entire time, and when she got back she headed straight to her room, barely saying a word to Emily.

She knew what she wanted.

She also knew what she loathed.

She paced her room, wanting it, loathing it at the same time.

Her body felt so hot. Burning.

No, Lena thought. It was one thing to be tempted; it was another to give in.

She fell on her bed. But it was long time before she fell asleep.

x

It was the scent that woke her up. Sweet as honey, fragrant as flower.

Lena saw Widowmaker over her, and first thought it as a dream, and still was still thinking that when she kissed her one more time.

In dreamy state of mind Lena almost made to respond back, then realized that this was too vivid to be a dream. Startled, she made to push Widowmaker back, but her arms flailed weak against her.

"You have no need to be alarmed. I come without weapons."

Widowmaker was dressed in thin clothing, and through it Lena could feel her skin pressing against hers.

"What do you want." Lena hissed, even as blood gathered on her skin and turned her red, and Widowmaker smiled.

A little taunting, a little provoking, and mostly amused. Lena would come to associate that smile with her being.

"You."

Widowmaker said, before claiming Lena's lips again. This time she did not stop at just lips; Widowmaker's tongue slid out, and made to enter Lena's mouth when Lena tried to bite, forcing her to withdraw.

Lena had too much things she wished to speak, and only one word came out.

"Murderer." Lena said, and glared.

"Indeed I am. And so are you."

Widowmaker smiled her smile again, before kissing Lena on her neck, sending violent shivers down her body. Lena tried to resist, but each time Widowmaker's lips were on her skin, it was as if she was sucking out her strength.

Widowmaker bit Lena on her neck, and the touch of her teeth made Lena groan.

"You're too cute for your own good." Widowmaker said, making Lena turn red in shame.

"Shut... up." She said, but her breath was getting ragged.

Widowmaker's lips carried themselves down from her neck to bellow, licking and biting every inch in between, and each one made her body hot. So unbearably hot.

Widowmaker reached her collarbones, her upper breasts... then she ripped open the thin fabric of Lena's nightdress, and exposed her small breasts to the air.

"You're hard," Widowmaker whispered before gently taking Lena's nipple into her mouth.

"S... Stop..." Lena managed to speak, her voice faint, but Widowmaker flicked her tongue over her nipple, and Lena's back arched as uncontrollable pleasure swept over.

Widowmaker toyed both Lena's nipples for a long time, biting, licking, and sucking one, fondling, scratching, and pinching the other, until Lena felt like the heat inside her would burn her alive if not released.

Widowmaker made it down again, living marks down her sides and abdomen, until she reached where her clothing covered her once more.

"Tell me you want it." Widowmaker said, and Lena no longer had the ability to speak, only gasp, groan, and nod, the insides of her head, violated by the heat, Widowmaker's presence, burned and branded, to inside of her heart and body.

Widowmaker tore open the thin fabric, and stopped for a moment.

"Tell me."

Widowmaker said, and Lena barely whispered, hazed and fogged,

"I... want it."

Widowmaker smiled. Lena saw how she smiled, how she was so beautiful, taking moonlight behind her.

Then Widowmaker kissed the most precious flower on Lena's body, and Lena convulged. Pleasure shot through like white-hot steel, coursing through her nerves and setting her on fire.

What was this. She had never known anything like this. Lena could only gasp, as pleasure threatened to overturn what all she had known.

Lena felt something coming. It was already close, coming closer by every moment. She writhed under Widowmaker's arms and was held tight, and Widowmaker's skin felt deliciously cool.

And then she felt Widowmaker's fingers search, then slide.

Then penetrate.

Pain came, decorating pleasure like icing on a cake. She felt surprise from Widowmaker, and felt a trickle of blood flow from her. Then Widowmaker saw that Lena was watching, and lapped off her virgin blood from her fingers, making Lena shiver at the sight.

Widowmaker gave her a little time to rest, while still pleasuring her, then entered her vagina again. Sensations Lena had never known spread through her body, and the existence of foreign object inside her was simultaneously unnerving and instinctively accepted.

Widowmaker traced the inside of Lena's body with her fingers, as if carving herself inside, and began to move them, slowly at first, then gaining speed. Lena let out a garbled scream, as she felt almost terror at the unknown thing that was coming.

"Shh... don't be afraid." Widowmaker said, as she kissed Lena in the inside of her thigh. "Leave everything to me. Let me take you."

Then Widowmaker took Lena's clitoris with her mouth, and it came.

Pleasure. Great enough to be violent.

And as she was swallowed up in the wave, Lena mouthed the words.

What's your name.

"Amelie. Amelie Lacroix."

She whispered, as she gave Lena what she had never known.

And it was the name Lena screamed, as waves after waves of pleasure crashed down on her being.

It was a long time before Lena came down from the waves, and still she was flinching at the remnants of pleasure, when Widowmaker─Amelie─stood up on her knees, and pulled herself over Lena.

"Please me." Amelie said, smiling her arrogant smile, and looking down at Lena from above.

Right in front of Lena was Amelie's secret parts. Lena had never seen another woman's vagina like this, and the sight mesmerized her.

It was beautiful. The pink flesh, the gentle curves of labia, all of them was so beautiful to her. She saw that it was glistening with moisture, knew that Amelie was aroused as well, and was glad. So much that she kissed it without any cohesive thought.

Amelie let out a shuddering sigh as pleasure ran through her body, and placed her hands on Lena's head, guiding her at the same time as grinding herself to Lena's mouth.

Lena had never known what she was supposed to do, except what she had just been done, and she tried to please Amelie the same way she pleased her, licking and sucking her parts the same way Amelie had done, and each time she heard Amelie let out a startled moan, or a rough sigh, her heart throbbed as gladness spread through her veins, sending a different kind of pleasure than what she had just experienced.

"Yes... yes... just like that... cherie... my cherie..."

Amelie gasped, and arched her back. Lena looked up in fascination as Amelie's body convulsed, wondering if she had been the same.

"...Good girl." Amelie said as she patted Lena's head, and it sent tingles down Lena's spine, both the words and the contact, and with it, her tense muscles suddenly relaxed, and drowsiness swept over her.

Amelie slid down beside Lena in bed, and guided Lena's head to her breast.

"Shh... don't speak, don't think... just go to sleep, my cherie."

And with the feeling of Amelie's soft breasts in her face, that was just what Lena did, wrapped in Amelie's arms.

x

"...Ugh."

It was morning again, and Lena hated mornings. She woke up alone, as she always did, and got out of her nightdress. Her tired brain barely registered the fact that it was ripped.

She got into her clothes, rubbed her face, and made it downstairs.

"Emily? What─"

Then Lena saw the breakfast table, and who was sitting there.

"Good morning, Duchess Oxton." said Amelie, seated at the breakfast table and sipping coffee.

"Wh... wh..." Lena stuttered, her mouth opening and closing.

"What is it? It's me, Amelie Lacroix, your guest. Come, let us eat, I've been waiting for you."

"Lady Lena." Emiliy said, looking troubled, "She is your guest... right?"

The word no came up to her throat, but then she saw Amelie close her eyes, and make a cutting gesture.

"...Yes." Lena said. "She is. Sorry for not telling you she was coming."

She didn't know what Amelie had up her sleeves. Better follow her right now.

And they had breakfast. Just that. Nothing unusual. No one would have thought Amelie was anything more than a pleasant foreign guest.

"Shall we go to your study?" Amelie said when they finished eating.

"What do you want!" Lena slammed Amelie against the wall the moment the door was shut, but Amelie only looked down and smiled.

"I've told you last night. You."

At her words, what had happened last night came back to Lena in a vivid flash. Lena turned red.

"I want all you have. Your properties, your heritage, your body, your heart, and if it exists, your soul."

Amelie whispered down, and Lena glared back, even as her spine tingled with unknown sensations.

"You'll never have them."

"Oh I will. In fact, you'll give them to me."

Amelie reached out with her hand, which Lena slapped away. Amelie didn't show anger at the action, her amused smile still on her face.

It irked Lena. Very much.

"On a closer note, you'll be accommodating me while I stay in London."

"...What?"

"I'll be living here for a while."

"I understood what you said! Why should I do that for a murderer!"

Lena lashed out, and Amelie put up two fingers.

"First, because you want to keep your eyes on me, instead of letting me roam wherever in this world. Second, because you don't want me to tell that maid of yours both who I am and what we did last night."

Lena opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again, and closed it again.

Amelie's smile turned honey sweet.

"Thank you very much, Duchess Oxton."


	3. Chapter 3

3

He walked the dark and dank streets behind the buildings, where light reached little and people shuffled from and to in mangy clothes. Coaches always drove away angry and fearing here, yearning to return to the splendor of cars, tall buildings, and all that thrives under the Queen's rule.

A man in rich coat gathers attention in these parts of the city, and it was not long before he met men who wanted money from him.

"I have little money, friends." he said, and when the men made to come closer to him, he said, "But wait. I have something that will please you."

From his pockets he produced a small glass jar, full of white pills. To dubious men, he handed out one of each pills, and swallowed one himself to show that it was not poison.

While the rest was still unsure, one of the men decided to follow.

"I don't feel... what in─"

The man began to laugh, along with him who had handed out the pills first. Curiosity took over, and one by one they swallowed. Soon they were all laughing, clasping hands, as if they were the best friends in the world. It was the most wonderful feeling they were experiencing, even better than being drunk. It was like flying high.

None of them realized that the man was gone, leaving just a card.

His steps took him deep into the street, and to the people he met, he gave out pills, only one to each person. When he had only one pill left, he came across a little girl, crying, crouching in the street. He asked her what was wrong, and she told him that her father was hitting her mother again.

What a common story, he thought. But I know just the cure.

He handed the last pill to the girl, giving her a warm smile as he did so.

x

"We're trying to have the entire place surrounded. I advise you to wait, Duchess Oxton."

"I'm going in!"

And Lena jumped off the building she was on. Accelerating time, she raced her way inside the place where an armed robber had taken hostage, and with her dagger, stabbed the robber in the forearm, making him drop the knife he had been using to threat the hostage with.

The hostage ran away, and Lena subdued the robber in seconds.

After it was all over, Lena and Kate met in Kate's office.

"I have advised you to wait, Duchess Oxton."

"But I saw the chance. He was just looking the other way."

Kate sighed, and then suddenly frowned. She leaned toward Lena, and sniffed.

"Uhm, Kate?"

"Are you... wearing perfume, Duchess Oxton?"

"No." Lena replied, perplexed.

"Is that so." Kate said, "You seem quite... disturbed today, Duchess Oxton. Has anything happened to you?"

Lena tried her best not to blush, or do anything that would make the police woman notice.

"Nope, nothing, really."

"...Is that so."

"Is there any other cases that I can help? I'm not that busy, you know."

Kate decided to let it go. "Let us see if you may. We're certainly not out of cases."

Kate put her hand over her files, and traced them from left to right, remembering what each one contained. Then her fingers stopped.

"What is it?" Lena asked.

"No... it's not the type of case your powers may help. It's just... disturbing."

"Disturbing?"

Kate brought out the file, and opened it in front of Lena.

"I'm going to tell you, only because I don't want you to cause trouble trying to know."

"Hey!" Lena complained, but Kate just started to explain.

"The first incident was two weeks ago. A doctor reported us for a patient who was complaining of symptoms, of whose combination signalled for an unknown disease. Anxiety, headache, depression and others. However most prominent symptom, was a craving for 'white pills.'"

Lena frowned.

"And then we get reports of similar or same incidents from hospitals all over London; all of them mentioning 'white pills', or 'white powder'."

"Drugs?"

"Very probably drugs. Of a kind unknown. We do not even know what it's called. We do not even have a sample." Kate said, and sighed. "We only know one thing. There is a person in London who is giving away a new type of drug, for free, to anyone."

Lena's eyes widened.

"For free?"

"Yes. From the testimonies, 'a man came, and gave away pills to everyone.' Either he succeded in creating a drug that costs almost no money, or is willing to give away expensive drug for free right now, and charge them after they're addicted."

Lena swallowed. "How bad is it?"

"This thing is worse than opium. We already have more than a hundred people addicted, and there are probably more, suffering in their homes. We have yet to find clues of this man."

Kate closed the file, bit her lips, and sighed.

"But I don't want you involved with this case, Duchess Oxton. The dangers are too great. Leave this one for the police."

x

Lena came back to the Oxton manor to find Emily stone faced.

"Welcome back, Lady Lena." She said, and checked Lena from head to toe, as she always did when Lena was out on anything dangerous.

"Hey... did anything happen?"

"Why don't you ask your friend, Lady Lena."

A friend. That was what Lena had introduced Amelie Lacroix to Emily, and was the only one in the manor who Emily would refer to as that.

Amelie had wanted a room next to Lena's. Lena had insisted on a room on the other wing of the manor, and when Lena got there and knocked, she heard Amelie's singing.

"...Amelie?" Lena said, knocked, and went in. What she found was Amelie lying on the couch, bottles of empty wines beside her, and her face reddened.

"As you take my hand, I soar from here, rising to the sky... ah, good afternoon, Lena."

Amelie stopped the ballad she had been singing, and rose, her steps uncertain.

"Your collection is a very fine one, Duchess! So much great chateaus to choose from! Here, have some of this."

With that Amelie handed Lena a glass full of ruby liquid, and slung her arms over Lena's shoulders, pulling her close.

"I don't remember allowing you my wine pantry."

"Ah, but why must I ask for your permission?"

"You─"

Lena tried to speak, but Amelie's laughter, arrogant and domineering as always, made Lena uneasy, as always.

"Don't be so hard on me, Duchess. Really, try some of this. This is too good to not share."

Lena took the glass, but hesitated. Amelie sent quizzical stares.

"...I've never drank alcohol before."

At last Lena gave in and admitted the truth. Amelie raised her finely shaped brows.

"Never?"

"...Yeah."

"But why?"

"...I never had the chance to learn."

Her parents had passed away when it had been still illegal for her to consume alcohol, and she had neither an adult figure to teach her, nor a desire to learn.

She felt embarassed for a reason she could not really understand. She almost felt, childish.

"Come, sit down."

Amelie smiled, and dragged Lena to the couch, her arm still around Lena's shoulders. Then she sipped the wine.

And kissed Lena.

Lena let out a garbled sound as her first alcoholic drink entered her mouth, and passed down her throat. It was frgrant, sweet, and turned her hot from the inside. Amelie lightly bit on Lena's lips, before letting go. A line of wine thinned by saliva ran down the corner of Lena's mouth.

"Now you know how to drink."

"...What..."

Before Lena could continue, Amelie again fed her wine. And one more time. Each time alcohol was slipped inside her Lena found herself getting weak, and faint, and hot. Wine splattered over her white shirt, coloring it.

"...Why..." Lena managed to whisper.

"Because I love to claim." Amelie said between the kisses, "Your first kiss, your first drink... your virginity. I wanted it, so I took it."

The alcohol inside her felt like liquid heat, spreading through her veins and making her body hotter, robbing her of energy in process. Lena felt her body slip down, making her lean heavily on Amelie.

"You're much more honest when drunk." Amelie said, and put a hand over Lena's hair, caressing it softly.

"...More." Lena whispered, and Amelie responded by trickling more wine down Lena's throat. Lena closed her eyes, focusing on the sensations she had never known before meeting Amelie.

Amelie took her top off, and exposed her naked breasts to the air. Lena stared at them with fervor; last night it had been in the dark, so seeing them in daylight, the soft and ripe curves of Amelie's breasts were more than enough to entrance Lena. She reached out for them with her hands, but Amelie grabbed both her wrists, turned them behind her back, and trickled down wine on her breasts.

"Lick. Don't use your hands."

And Lena obliged.

Lena's pink tongue emerged between her lips, touched Amelie's breasts, and licked it. The soft flesh of Amelie's breasts jiggled, and changed its shape to every stimulation. Amelie's breasts were fuller than Lena's modest ones, and the differences in volume and softness was fascinating.

Lena licked from down to up, tracing the feminine curves with her tongue, then again and again, left, right, obediently following where Amelie wanted to be licked.

Then Lena's tongue went over Amelie's nipple.

"Suck."

It was hard from the stimulation Amelie had received. Lena took the flesh in her mouth, and did as she was ordered.

Amelie let out a groan, her face flushing as pleasure ran through her body. The stimulation from her nipples were enough to start body prepare for sex, and Amelie felt tingles down her vagina which she knew as signs of getting wet.

"Suck both at the same time... yes, like that."

Amelie's breasts were big enough for this to be possible, but only barely. A nipple would pop out from Lena's mouth, and each time Lena made to get it back inside lines of saliva dripped down from the corner of her lips.

Amelie looked down. She saw the most powerful noble of this country burying her face in her breasts, drooling saliva as she obediently sucked where she was told to.

A sudden shiver ran from Amelie's from her tale bones to all the way to her heart, and she suddenly craved for an orgasm.

Amelie took off her pants, and opened her legs in front of Lena, showing her vagina in broad daylight for Lena to see.

"Serve me." Amelie said, and sipped her wine.

Lena was on the floor, which had been fine when she had been caressing Amelie's breasts, but she now realized that she would have to kneel in order to match the level of her mouth and Amelie's vagina.

She looked up to Amelie, saw her smile, realized it was exactly what she wanted, and kneeled. Her head was placed at the same level as Amelie's crotch.

Then Lena stopped, because she didn't know where to start. Amelie realized exactly what she was thinking, smirked, and said.

"Try penetrating me."

Lena jumped a little at that, then hesitatingly, touched the mesmerizing flesh with her fingers.

"No, a little down. Don't you know? You have it on your own body."

Lena's finger slid down, and found where she could dip in deeper. She hesitatingly slid inside a finger.

As expected, Amelie did not bleed. Amelie sucked in slight breath at the moment of penetration, but returned to sipping her wine.

Lena had never touched the insides of a woman's vagina including her own, and the feeling was unlike anything she had known before. It was both slippery and tight, almost like being sucked by lips. The vaginal muscles clamped down on Lena's fingers hungrily as if to devour.

"Move."

Lena had never done penetrative masturbation nor had knowledge. She moved her fingers back and forth, clumsy, then a little faster.

"No, that's not right. Think of brushing the frontal walls... ah, that's better."

Lena realized that she could look up for Amelie's expressions to judge how she was performing. Then their eyes met, and Lena felt suddenly embarassed and turned her eyes away. There were other signs if she looked for them, such as Amelie's breathing, how she twitched, and how she spoke.

"Look at me. I like seeing you looking above for me."

Lena did, and Amelie tipped the wine glass she had been drinking into Lena's mouth, intoxicating her further.

"Suck on the tip."

And Lena buried her face on Amelie's croach, as she moved her fingers inside her flesh. She smelled so sweet. Better and more addicting than honey, and when she lapped up the liquid that came from inside her body it was as if she was lapping nectar.

Amelie's breath grew significantly ragged when she placed her tongue on Amelie's clitoris, and on this part of female body Lena knew a little better. She licked it, rolled it in her mouth, sucked on it, all the while tracing her fingers inside Amelie's body.

"I'm...!"

Amelie moaned the deepest she had today, and her legs closed behind Lena's head and held her so that she couldn't escape.

For what felt like eternity Amelie convulsed, clutching tight on Lena.

Buried in Amelie's fluids and scent, Lena felt herself drowning.

Drowning in sweet nectar.

And she knew she could never resist.

A/N: Thank you so much for all reading, reader. I love you dearly for that.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Lena was curled up on her bed, wondering if she should, like, die or something. Once was unforgivable, and twice, she had given in to the temptations and had let her body to life-claiming hands of Widowmaker.

And had loved it.

The pleasures Amelie had shown her were things she had never known nor dreamed could have existed. And even now, her heart burdened with guilt and shame, her body still ached for Amelie's touch and words.

All of her. All of her enchanted her. Fascinated her. Mesmerized her. Her sight, her breath, her touch, they beckoned to embrace Lena, soft, and at the same time burning hotter than hell, interlocking her within her power.

And-

No. Lena refused to think about it. She refused to admit that there was a part of her, growing larger by each second, craving that stifling embrace. She would not.

Lena shook her head, trying to clear her mind, then got to her windows to breath in the night air.

It was a little better.

"Lena."

Lena almost let out a scream when she heard the person she had been thinking of speak right next to her. Lena jumped away from the window, and there was Amelie, sparkling in the moonlight like she belonged there.

Amelie's long hair waved as she faced Lena. "I want you to come with me."

Lena was torn between wanting to complain about her not knocking before entering, and asking her what the hell she meant.

"...What do you mean." Lena said, and Amelie frowned.

"Why do you look so uncomfortable?"

Lena wanted to scream, but before she could do that the corners of Amelie's mouth trickled up in a smile.

"Ah... you didn't get off. I'm sorry for falling asleep then. We don't really have much time right now, so-"

Amelie grabbed Lena by the back of her head, and forcefully kissed her, disregarding Lena's protests which soon grew weaker, as Amelie knew it would.

Then she stuck her hand under Lena's underwear, and started to massage her clitoris. At first, slowly, to warm up, and the moment she knew Lena was ready she vigorously shook her hands, sending vibrations deep into the most sensitive part of female body, all the while sucking on Lena's tongue like it was candy.

The orgasm was abrupt and sharp, almost violent in nature. But when Lena fell to her knees in front of Amelie, the heat that had been bothering her from the daytime was finally subdued.

"...I hate you." Lena glared at Amelie, as she tried to gather her shaking legs. She also hated how easily Amelie manipulated her body.

"What a surprise, Duchess Oxton. But I know that's not all you feel."

"Shut up!"

Amelie laughed Lena's anger away.

"Change your clothes. We have a place to go."

x

Amelie made her dress in her most plain clothes, doing likewise herself, and the two of them headed outside.

"Where are we going?" Lena asked once they were in the coach.

"I need to investigate a person. I want your help."

Amelie wanted her help? It was simultaneously flattering, and confusing for Lena.

"...Let me get this straight. By investigating, you mean as a member of the Talon." Lena said, keeping her voice low.

"Correct."

"I'm getting out."

Lena made to stop the coach driver, but then Amelie said,

"Even if what I've been told to investigate is about the very drug case you've been told?"

"...What? How did you know─"

"We have eyes and ears, Lena." Amelie said, "The police had failed to make any progress so far... what if you bring them back investigation report for once?"

The police─Kate, that was─had never included Lena in investigations.

"...What do you know." Lena asked.

Amelie smiled. "Not much more than the police. Which is why we need to see a professional."

Lena frowned. "Who's that?"

"Oh no one much," Amelie said, "only the drug lord of London."

They arrived at an average neighborhood and stood in front of an average house with average garden. Amelie rang the doorbell, and a average looking man came out and greeted them.

"Miss Lacroix, we have been waiting for you. Please, come in."

Lena looked around as she proceeded into the house, but it was all very ordinary. So much that it almost gave her the creeps.

Then she entered a room, and there, sitting at the end of a long table, was a person who was anything but ordinary.

The man was dressed in black suit; even the shirts he wore under were black. On his face he wore a white mask, on which simple eyes and a smile were drawn.

"Greetings, miss Lacroix." The thing spoke, and that it spoke instilled fear into Lena more than the appearance. "I am John Paulson. May I ask what is the purpose of today's visit?"

"Information." Amelie said, and from her pockets, drew out a small bottle. Inside was a single white pill. Lena tried her best not to gasp, as she realized that it was the said new drug.

"The Talon would like to buy all information you know about this, mister Paulson."

Straight to the point. No formalities.

"Ah." Paulson said, took the pills, rolled it over his hand, and swallowed it.

"This is not opium based, nor cannabis based, nor completely chemically composed. Pleasure, euphoria, enhancement in mental activity, and vitality is noted. Highly addictive. This is very pure and contains almost no impurities. I would value a single pill at─"

The number Paulson said was enough for a luxurious dinner in Lena's standards, and Lena had no choice but to be astounded, never having known drugs could be so expensive.

"And finally, this drug, in any form, has never been sighted in the world before two weeks."

Amelie nodded. "And what would you like in return for the information?"

John Paulson did not hesitate to state his wish.

"I would like the right to the body of Duchess Lena Oxton for twenty-four hours."

A single moment, before Lena yelled,

"What in hell's name are you─"

"Lena." Amelie said, "Silence."

"My body is─"

"Leave this to me." Amelie said, looking at Lena, and there was a fire in her eyes that made Lena sit down. "Is there anything else you would like, mister Paulson? Cash, perhaps?"

"I do not crave what I already have."

"State what you wish then."

Paulson tilted his head. "Is the body of a little girl so precious to the famed Widowmaker?"

At that question, Lena glanced at Amelie, looked at her eye, and they were fiery.

With anger, Lena only now realized.

"This," Amelie placed a hand on Lena's shoulders, "is mine. And I don't like to share."

A strange shiver went through Lena's spine.

They stared at each other, Amelie and Paulson, as if to bore into another's head with their gaze alone.

At last Paulson raised his hands.

"Then I shall settle for another. A very easy task. I want Peter Robins handed over to me."

Amelie turned her eyes into slits, considered for a moment, and said,

"Understood."

"Good." Paulson said, "Shall we shake on it?"

They shook hands, and left the house.

The moment they stepped outside, Lena felt as if giant shackles were lifted over her body. The air itself was liberating.

"Do not bother informing the police." Amelie said, which made Lena turn to face her. "They will be long gone before you even get there, without a trace. It will only buy their hatred for you."

"But─"

"No buts. Paulson is one of the most powerful and dangerous man in Europe. I won't allow you."

"I can protect myself." Lena said stubornly, and Amelie looked at her, saw that she was serious, and sighed.

"Lena, you can't even protect yourself against me."

They walked for a time, before Lena said, "Who's Peter Robins?"

"A fool." Amelie said, "He betrayed Paulson to grab petty money only to wash about in Europe, and was picked up by Talon as a chemist."

Lena stopped, shocked, then yelled.

"And you agreed to hand him over!? He'll be... he'll be...!"

"Killed, or something akin to it. And?"

Lena looked into Amelie's eyes, and they were cold. Without remorse, without sadness, without guilt.

"Or are you telling me you would like to pay with your body instead?"

"I..."

Lena thought of Paulson. Of his hands, his body, wrapping over her own.

Imagined him entering her, penetrating her.

A violent shudder ran through her, along with emotion that was powerful enough to be called horror.

Amelie saw all that, and said, "Let us go."

Lena didn't move. Couldn't. It felt as if cold hands were clapsing her by her ankles, nailing her to the floor. Death, and worse things then death had just skimmed beside her, and she only realized it now.

"Lena."

Amelie spoke, took Lena's hand, and raised it to the level of their eyes.

"You follow me, Lena. It doesn't matter whether you are one or not; lose your head in criminal's world, you lose your everything."

Amelie lead on.

Lena stared blankly at the woman walking in front of her.

This was the first time Amelie held hands.

x

They took a coach, walked, and walked some more, and came to streets Lena had never known existed. They were dark, dirty, and people did not walk but shuffle. Lena's worst clothes were luxurious compared to what they were wearing, and they attracted wrong kinds of attention. No one tried to mug them yet, though, and Lena knew that was not because of her, but Amelie's. She was giving out very dangerous aura; a mess-with-me-and-die kind of aura.

"What are we doing here?" Lena said, and Amelie scoffed.

"The police truly knows nothing... or have they not told?"

Amelie glanced at Lena, then seemed to decide that it didn't matter either way. She then told the story of the distributor. Of the unknown man who came, gave out the pills, and leave.

"He only appears in the most remote, isolate corners of London, it seems. He has never attempted to sell it, or Paulson would have known. He only distributes... and here, is the street of which he is most likely to appear next, today, that is."

"...How."

"What?"

"How do you know all that?"

Lena was shocked. Almost terrified that Amelie knew so much, while the police knew so little. She had always had secure faith in the system, and she felt the faith wavering.

"Because I'm one of the inside." Amelie said, "I see from the inside. They must see from the outside. It's only that. I have eyes and ears that has seen, they do not."

"But..."

Lena made to speak, but did not know what to say. Did not know how to express this uncertainty that was welling up inside her.

"Shh..." Amelie put her finger on Lena's lips, silencing her.

"Let us hide, and let us wait."

And Amelie blended into the darkness that surrounded her, taking Lena along within.


	5. Notice

p class="0"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"함초롬바탕/span/font; mso-font-width: 100%; letter-spacing: 0pt; mso-text-raise: 0pt;"This story is being put on hiatus due to severe writer's block. The author apologize to all readers./span/p 


End file.
